My Last Charge
by Asharza
Summary: This is it, it's over for me, even I know that. The last thing I can do is try and convince Clarisse to join the battle. I have to do this, I can't take it anymore, the guilt, pain, betrayal. R


**Well, here's my latest fic, I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are read, loved, and make my day:D**

**-Ash**

The car engine roared to a halt, as it came to the warm, sunny grass. My eyes scanned around the bright training arena. I had hoped they would be here, they should have been here, it _was _the Ares cabin. I guess, they're most likely sitting in their cabin, laughing at those fighting bravely in Manhattan.

I wondered if what I was about to do would make a difference. Clarisse had made it clear that she wouldn't fight. I knew in the back of my head this was a fool's errand, but my sense was clouded by determination, and the hope that she would see reason.

I thought about the battle back at Manhattan, the battle that was waiting for me, with or without the Ares children. I knew I was going to die. For truth, I preferred it that way. It was time to answer for what I had done. I could only hope I was let into Elysium, I didn't know what I would do if I couldn't spend the afterlife with Charlie. Well that's not true, I would die again, not my body this time. my soul. I know that sounds horribly dramatic and cliche, but it's true.

Sometimes I do wonder what happened to me, after his death I couldn't do anything. It was like I was floating outside by body in pure darkness, unable to see any light. Death of a loved one for an Aphrodite child is more brutal than you can ever imagine. We are born to love, it's not _all_ we know, but it makes us who we are. What made it worse, was that somehow I knew it was going to happen.

I knew my actions would come back to me. Everything that's happened, everyone I _betrayed,_ and for what? The kind smile of a handsome stranger? I'm so _brainless_ sometimes. My stupidity not only got Charlie killed, but it almost ensured that Kronos would win.

I was still upset, but I could move again. I felt like I had a purpose again. It was time for Kronos to pay. I was done crying over things I can't change. I need Clarisse's help. I have to make this right. She _will _see reason... She needs to.

With a sudden burst of confidence, something I hadn't felt in weeks. I charged out of the Strawberry Delphi Service vehicle. She has to be around here somewhere. With a burst of speed I started running, past the volleyball courts, jumping over the creek that passed through Camp. The sun was beating down on me, my legs started aching for me to slow down. I didn't bother listening-- even if sweat was running down my forehead, in little driblets that were driving me slightly crazy.

But I still managed to ignore everything. Right in front of me were the twelve cabins in the shape of a U. Racing through them I didn't stop to look at any of them, I was focused on one in particular.

Leaping in front of a dark door, I paused panting slightly, I hated running, you never-- No, focus Silena. I was here, in front of the blood red cabin with a horrible paint job, it was also the only cabin with it's lights on. I always had hated this place, with its barbed wire on the roof, and the boars head nailed to the door, glaring down on you as if ready to jump off the door and attack. The big buff, sneering kids in the front, and the loud blaring rock music. Just the thought that someone lived in there sent shivers up my spine.

Then one day it all changed, I didn't see the brutal cabin that I hated so much, I saw the strong brunette, that I managed to gain the trust of. People always wondered how we became friends. They figured it was because one day she randomly asked me for advice on her first boyfriend. That wasn't true, she did ask me for advice, but that was weeks after we started hanging out. The truth was, I was dared to try and become friends with a child of Ares. You have no idea how hard it was. She was so different, and the fact she hated me didn't help me much. But after a brutal capture the flag game in which she was paired with me, and some pushing from Chris, she started warming up to me.

I could stay here all day and think of all sorts of fond memories of people I would probably never see again, but instead I burst in the cabin without a second thought. Racing down the small hallway, with red walls as badly painted, and threatning, as outside. The interior had always been frightening, weapons hung everywhere, everything from spears, to strange swords with spiked ends.

Turning right, I entered their barracks. I was met with startled-- which quickly turned to scowling-- eyes of all the children. Most of them were lounging on their beds, talking amongst themselves with hushed voices.

I paused at the doorway, looking around for Clarisse's familiar face, but she didn't seem to be there, "Where's Clarisse?" I called out. Some of them sneered at me, others chuckled.

One of them, Clarisse's second, Danny, I believe, got up and walked over to me, "What's it to you?" He snarled.

"I'm trying to get her to fight with us." I said, my eyes narrowed into what I hoped was a _don't mess with me, _glare.

He huffed, folding his arms across his chest, "She's downstairs, with Chris. They're getting ready for patrol. The moron is trying to talk her into fighting with the others. It's never gonna happen if you ask me. I wouldn't bother if I were you, if she doesn't listen to me, Shelby, or Chris, she isn't gonna listen to you. But if you want to try go ahead, _good luck_."

My expression didn't change, she would listen to me, she has to! "Thanks, Danny." I turned around to leave ignoring his sneer, but paused as I caught the eye of Shelby herself. Her dark blonde hair was clipped back at the moment, so I could see her face perfectly. I always thought her name was an odd one, for the Ares cabin that is.

She gave me a nod, her eyes staring me over coldly, then she nudged her head in the direction of the trap-door leading into the basement.

Slowly, I crossed the dark room, fumbling with the latch that would lead me to Clarisse. I almost jumped when a sudden blast of music came from behind me, the cabin filled with their mindless chatter. I was starting to wonder if they even cared about what would happen to them if Kronos won the battle?

Climbing down the cold slippery ladder was no easy task, especially when a loud, _BANG,_ of the door getting slammed shut scared the hades out of you. I almost fell off the ladder. Trying to calm my racing heart, I descended into the dark chamber. The Ares kids used this place for storage, not many people knew about it, and I'm sure they preferred it that way.

Finally after what felt like hours, (but that might just be because the room is so dark), my foot hit the cold, dark ground. I paused when I heard some voices, I don't think they heard me.

Tip-toeing around the dark boxes, filled with weapons and other belongings of the Ares children. I could make out Clarisse, her strong arms were folded across her chest as she talked to the man across from her. The only source of light was a torch on the other side of the room, but I could still make out their faces, "Chris," She said, her voice sounded slightly distressed, "We've had this discussion twice now. You know I'm not going to put my siblings lives at risk."

"But Clarisse, we both know that's not why you won't go. And it's not just the chariot. I know the children rarely get any recognition for the deeds they do, but if you don't go, they're gonna die, _die_, Clarisse, and you know Kronos won't spare us just because we didn't fight."

"You don't-"

He cut her off carefully he leaned over grasping her shoulders, looking her strait in the eye, "Clarisse, you have to understand, think about Silena, you guys are best friends. She lost Beckendorf to Kronos, think of everyone that died, think of those that are _going to die_, and you could help prevent that. Most of your siblings _want_ to go fight. And what happens if they lose? What happens to you? I _don't_ want you to go fight and get killed, but right now, it's something you have to do." He watched her as she looked down, unable to keep his gaze.

Deciding it was better to unveil myself sooner rather than later, I stepped out from behind the box, "He's right." I cut in, they both whipped around startled. Clarisse's once glare, turned to confusion when she saw me.

"Silena? What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice was slightly cracked, her expression didn't hold a glare like it normally did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you two, but Chris, can I talk to Clarisse alone?" Truthfully, I couldn't care less about what they thought of me eavesdropping, I was on a mission.

He nodded calmly, leaning over he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then turning around he mouthed_, Good Luck_, at me, before climbing up the steps back to the cabin.

Turning back around I looked at the Ares girl, her arms were folded across her chest, but her eyes were slightly unfocused, she was probably tired, but I didn't care. She had been my friend for a year now, she had to listen to me!

"I know what you're gonna ask Silena, so I'm just going to cut you off now and say, No." Her tone said she was final, but right now I wasn't about to listen to it.

"Clarisse, what is this about? We thought you just temporarily quit because of the chariot, but Micheal Yew gave that to you, he did! So why won't you get off your high horse, and come help us?"

She sighed, "Silena, you have no idea what it's like for us."

"Sure I do! You fight with everyone, even yourselves, you bully around other cabins, of course you don't have a good reputation! You guys were very aware they hated you. So why are you choosing now to get back at us?"

"It's because every time the Ares children did something that made a difference... We were always overshadowed, either that, or nobody cared. You know why we wanted the chariot so much? It's 'cause we wanted to know we were recognized for what we were doing." She paused thinking, "We wanted to know they cared about us, but it has always been, 'Oh, look, there's the useless Ares cabin again, just here to make our lives miserable again.' Suddenly everyone thinks the Athena cabin can beat us at a fight, or that we're some stupid, mindless idiots!"

"But why-" She cut me off.

"Silena, what do you really know about me? Did you know that I don't want to join some stupid gang, and waste my life doing drugs and picking up fights wherever? I don't know what I wanna do, but I know that nobody seems to think I'm capable of getting anywhere. Nobody thinks _the Ares cabin, _is capable of getting anywhere! I don't want to fight for people who don't care, Michael Yew proved that. And I'm sorry about Beckendorf, Silena, I don't know what I'd do without Chris, but I can't fight. No matter how much I want to."

She turned to leave, I could feel desperation rising into my stomach, she _had_ to fight! "Clarisse, wait! People do care about you. Percy let you finish off that quest yourself. You told me! Chris loves you, your cabin trusts you, and you're my best friend! Please, don't do this." My confidence was gone again, I wanted to cry, they couldn't do this alone, they needed the power of the Ares children.

She turned around, "I'm sorry." I could tell she meant it, an emotion I rarely saw formed on her face, sadness, "But I'm not changing my mind." With that she climbed up the latter and just disappeared. Just like that. I just stood there for a few minutes, I can't believe it. I failed.

I could feel everything coming back full force, sadness, betrayal, pain, the kind of pain I felt when Charlie died. It felt like it would never end. The fact that it was my fault would never change. Everything, I ever wanted to be, all of it went up in smoke for one mistake. I shouldn't have told Kronos they were coming, but I was stupid. I could have told someone what I had done. They would've helped me.

Then it hit me, the Ares cabin wouldn't ever follow me into battle, but they really did trust Clarisse... And Chris was right, they _wanted_ to fight. This was insane, but maybe just _maybe_, it would work...

Clarisse kept her armor in, of course, the armory. She would be on patrol... All of her siblings were back here, in the cabin near the chariots. All of them wanting to go into battle. It was insane crazy, but very possible. I knew how to equip it, and Clarisse was only bigger than me by muscle, so it should fit. Maybe a little bit big...

I sighed, looking around the dark room, the dark, unwelcoming storage room. My eyes zoomed to the chest that belonged to the head counselor. I didn't want to do this to her, but going back alone was not an option.

Leaning down on my knees, I reached up shivering as my cold hands reached my thin neck, grabbing around for the clasp of my favorite golden necklace, I set it on top of her own favorite sword. One last gift. Knowing Clarisse she won't wear this necklace, she might even be mad enough to discard it entirely, but on the off chance she decides to wear it, it would look beautiful on her.

"You tried your best, but I don't think we can get her to budge." A voice said behind me, I didn't jump, I didn't even move. "What are you doing in her stuff?"

"Giving her something." Maybe I should tell Chris, tell him what I had done, he had been a traitor himself. would he understand? Probably not, not after what I'd done, it was all my fault, and now, before I go, I need to tell him. "It was my fault." I rasped out, tears that now seemed so familiar started pouring down my face. I had feared this conversation for the past few months, I could barely look at him without feeling towering guilt come over me, but it was time.

I could see through trunk, his eyes narrow in confusion, "What is?"

I sniffled, "The labyrinth, t-they s-sent you d-down there because I told them, y-you wanted to come b-back t-to us." I hiccuped, "T-the reason I l-looked so familiar to you, w-was because I was a plant, meant to sniff out p-possible traitors."

Realization dawned on his face, "You were the girl I helped out, the one that was sneaking around, when I caught you... They said to kill you, but-- I didn't, I let you go. You told them, and they purposely lost me in the labyrinth."

"I-I'm so s-sorry, I didn't want to. T-they were going t-to kill m-my loved ones. I w-wanted out. But n-now all I want is to h-help. Now I kn-now what I-I h-have t-to do." I hiccuped, my face was red, and I was pretty sure that Chris was staring into my back disbelievingly. Using my sleeve I wiped away a fallen tear.

"I forgive you." Three simple words, three words I never thought I would hear from him.

"W-what?"

"It's true, you and I both know Kronos is a hard thumb to get away from. You said you want to change it. So what do you need me to do?"

I felt so relieved, my tears relaxed just a little bit, "Go with Clarisse on patrol, and keep her as far away from her cabin as possible." Standing up on my stiff knee, I turned to look him in the eye, "Will they know?" I asked.

"Yeah, most of them, but they won't say anything. They want to go." With that he turned to leave.

"Chris!" I called, he turned back around, "I know soon enough she'll find out I'm a traitor. But please, don't tell her what I did to you. You can tell anyone else, but please, not her."

He nodded, "I promise. Good luck, Silena."

After that it all past by in a blur, sneaking around, rallying the Ares troops. Many of them were very aware who I was, but one thing lingered with me until it was time to leave. The whispered, _Good luck, Silena, f_rom Shelby Dawn. I was truly out of good luck, even I couldn't deny that.


End file.
